Gagapedia:Administrators
Administrators are experienced members of the community who have been entrusted with access to restricted technical features ("tools") which help with maintenance. They are a small set of editors the wiki considers to be highly trustworthy, mature and responsible, able to lead by example. Those seeking help will often turn to an administrator for advice and information. In community discussion and interaction, administrators may help provide a thoughtful voice in some kinds of consensus, and can also be helpful as discussion moderators. However, administrators are not a smaller, "more powerful" subset of users, and content and policy decisions are the responsibility of the entire community. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * pages, page histories, files etc. * files (these are mainly images and videos). * a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without administrator rights. * an IP address or user name from editing. * bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Administrator Tasks As part of administratorship, administrators are regularly expected to: * Delete pages that the community has decided are unwanted, including ** Pages that are obvious spam/vandalism ** Pages marked with a tag if appropriate ** Pages that the community has decided are unneeded through Votes for Deletion * Protect pages that meet criteria for protection * Block users that meet criteria for blocking * Watch the administrator noticeboard for notices from users Administrator Conduct Administrators have been entrusted with the means to maintain the overall quality of the site. With this in mind: * Administrators have no right to authority over the content and policies of the wiki. The administrators' authority is as large as the community would like it to be. * Administrators do however have authority over behavioral problems such as vandalism or intimidation, hence the ability to block and delete. * Administrators do not own the site. They cannot shut out the opinions of others. * Abuse of administrator privileges may result in a removal of user rights after community discussion. Inactivity Administrators should stay active to be able to assist the wiki, who has entrusted them with additional user rights. * Administrators should alert the community to a leave of absence by adding the inactivity template to their user page. Leaves of absence may be for any length up to three months. * When an administrator is inactive for two weeks without explanation, they will be marked inactive. * If the administrator does not edit for three months without explanation, it will be assumed that they have left the wiki and the administrator will be demoted. If an administrator does not return from a leave of absence, they will be demoted three months after the leave of absence was supposed to finish. Becoming an Administrator In general, the wiki should not have more than five administrators. However, when a position is open, rollback users who have distinguished themselves over a period of time may be nominated for administratorship. Fanon administrators may also be nominated for administratorship. However, if such a nomination is successful, the candidate will lose fanon administrator rights upon becoming an administrator. Our administrators For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . *MiKael (Founder) *TCypherW (Co-founder) *Agpuh *KERmonster *Gala.kapanadze *Dirty Gogo